lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagami Mochi
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * A sweet girl who grew up with a loving family and spent her early days as a bar wench, Mochi later discovered her innate animalistic powers and has taken to a life of adventuring. She is a naturalist and doesn't wear clothes unless they're absolutely necessary. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Druid - You sing the healing songs of spring and brook. When you make camp, you and your allies heal +1d6. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dungeon Rations (4 uses, 1 weight) - backpack * Small cask of brandy (roll+CON to heal 1d10 damage, risk mental debilities on a poor roll, there's always enough, 1 weight) - backpack * Goatflute Of Goatbone (Horrifies all goats, bovines and related species, such as sheep. They take a -1 to all movements as long as you are playing the instruments. Requires roll+DEX to use) - backpack * A medium-sized sack of silver pieces (large, 0 weight) - backpack * Scrapbook of roses (fancy, 0 weight) - backpack List any moves granted by Gear: * Play Goatflute of Goatbone ** Horrifies all goats, bovines and related species, such as sheep. They take a -1 to all movements as long as you are playing the instruments. Requires roll+DEX to use. Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Shapeshifter **When you call upon the spirits to change your shape, roll+WIS. *On a 10+, hold 3. *On a 7-9, hold 2. *On a miss, hold 1 in addition to whatever the GM says; Nature demands a heavy price for her favors. You and your possessions meld into a perfect copy of that animal’s form. You have any innate abilities and weaknesses of the form: claws, wings, venomous fangs. You still use your normal stats but some moves may be harder to trigger. **Each form has three moves associated with it. Spend a hold to make one of your form’s moves; no other roll is necessary, you just make that move. If a move would deal damage, use your own damage die. When you’re out of hold, you return to your natural form. At any time, you may spend all your hold and revert to your natural form. ***Megafauna - Cow (Maul them, Lumber through a hazard, Shrug off small nuisances) ***Vampire (Reappear elsewhere, Turn briefly invisible, Steal their life-force) * Words from the Woods ** When you feed the animals and ask for advice, roll+WIS. On a hit, an animal gives you advice about your situation, but on a 7-9, it comes with strings attached. They want something from you as well—a favour, a sacrifice, or just an ear that will listen, perhaps. The GM will tell you what. If you act on the advice the animal gives you, take +1 forward. * Wild Empathy ** You can speak with and understand animals. This means you can closely study them and parley with them as if they were people. * Call of the Wild ** When you summon animals to your presence or to the presence of someone else, choose a type of animal and roll+WIS. On a 10+, they congregate at the location you chose. On a 7-9, they congregate but choose one: *** It takes time for them to gather. *** You are not precise about the location. *** You attract other animals in addition to or instead of those you intended. * Command ** When you work with your animal companion on something it’s trained in… *** …and you attack the same target, add its ferocity to your damage. *** …and you discern realities, add its cunning to your cunning. *** …and you parley, add its cunning to your roll. *** …and you take damage, add its armour to your armour. *** …and you track, add its cunning to your roll. *** …and someone interferes with you, add its instinct to their roll. * Animal Companion ** You have a supernatural connection with a loyal animal. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Rat Cunning +2, Ferocity +2, Instinct +1, 0 Armour Keen Senses, Stealthy Flighty Scout, Search Sex Moves * Sexual Potency ** You breed true with any animal, and your virility/fertility is maximum. If impregnation is the slightest bit possible, it will happen, unless you wish otherwise. * Shapedick ** You can shapeshift your genitalia to your liking, no need for a roll, but it must remain organic. Advanced Moves * Red of Tooth and Claw ** When you are in an appropriate animal form (something dangerous), you have +2 piercing. * Nature's Strike ** When you attack using natural weapons, deal +1d4 damage. * Eyes of the Tiger ** When you mark an animal (with blood, dirt, or mud, for example), you can see through that animal’s eyes as if they were your own, no matter what distance separates you. Only one animal may be marked in this way. Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Category:Characters